


This Tent Isn't Big Enough For Both Of Us

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira has had sex with everyone but Ryuji, Boys In Love, First Time, M/M, Post Game- Minimal Spoilers, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji agrees to an impromptu camping trip with the other Phantom Thieves he was hoping to share a tent with a girl. Instead he finds himself sharing a too small tent with the boy who makes him question himself. Set post game.





	This Tent Isn't Big Enough For Both Of Us

When Akira had suggested that they go camping over summer he had convinced his mom to let him borrow the two man tent they had in storage.

 

Though to be fair, calling it a two man tent was stretching it a bit. More like a two-kid tent really.

 

"I am not sharing with you!" Ann spun on her heel to help the other girls set up the large tent Haru had brought.

 

"Hey, Makoto?"

 

"No!"

 

"Haru? Futaba?" Haru blushed softly as she shook her head, but it was Futaba's glare that bit him to the quick.

 

"Ryuji, would you mind sharing with Yusuke?"

 

"Do I have to? I want to share with one of the girls!"

 

"They all said no, Yusuke didn't bring a tent of his own, and my tent is barely large enough for me to share with Morgana."

 

Ryuji swallowed as he looked over at the boy in question; still tall and lanky-lean despite being a third year now, and Ryuji felt his heart skip a beat.

 

"So? He's probably going to be up half the night sketching the moon or something. Can't he have your tent? If I have to bunk with a dude I'd rather it be you."

 

“Ryuji, we all know that you have some portable crap game in your bag that you'll be up half the night playing.” Ann shot him a withering look.

 

Akira took his arm and guided him away from the rest of the group. “Is there a reason why you are so dead set against sharing with Yusuke? I know that you have never been as close to him as you have with me, but this feels more personal than that.”

 

Ryuji couldn't meet his friends eyes. “We've barely hung out since you got back into town for the summer holidays, Aki. I get it that you wanted to spend time with everyone, and I'm not arguing against that. But it would be nice to spend more than a few moments here and there with you, ya know.”

 

Akira nodded slowly. “Okay, fair enough. When we get back into the city you can come over to game like we used to. Now, why won't you share a tent with Yusuke?”

 

Ryuji looked away; he couldn't say aloud the confusion that just looking at Yusuke made him feel. “Fine. But you owe me!”

 

“For what?” Akira frowned as he studied Ryuji. “Did you fight with Yusuke?”

 

“No; actually I've spent more time with Mishima since you went home than I have with Yusuke. I just, I dunno, don't really have anything in common with him.”

 

“What aren't you telling me?” Akira stepped closer to Ryuji, pitching his voice lower.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“Okay.” Akira slowly nodded.

 

“So drop it okay. I'll share my tent with him.” Ryuji spun around and stomped back to the others before Akira could question him further.

 

“So uh... what exactly are we supposed to do until the sun sets?” Ryuji kicked a loose stone, already bored now that his identity crisis was hidden once more.

 

"How about going for a hike? This area is famous for it's trails." Makoto stood up, dusting off her pants after setting up the campfire for later.

 

"Alright, hiking sounds fun." Ryuji stowed his bag inside his tent and zipped it securely.

 

"We can't all go; someone should stay to guard the camp."

 

"I'll stay. I'll just slow you guys down." Futaba barely glanced up from the laptop she had hauled all the way into the middle of nowhere.

 

"You sure you'll be okay staying here alone?" Ryuji voiced aloud what everyone was thinking.

 

"She won't be alone; I too shall stay behind." Yusuke pulled a large sketchpad out of his bag.

 

Makoto led them to a nearby trail moments later; Ryuji hung back to take the rear by silent agreement, and to steal a quick look at the boy of his dreams. Pushing that thought away, he hurried to keep up with the others.

 

"Hey, Morgana, why didn't you stay behind?" Ryuji sighed as he had to free the cats tail from a thorn bush an hour later.

 

"And be a third wheel? No thanks!"

 

"Third wheel?"

 

"Oh come on Ryuji, you can't be that dense. Futaba likes Yusuke."

 

"Are you sure?" Ryuji felt a small spark of hope inside him. If Yusuke accepted Futaba's feelings, that would mean that Yusuke was straight and Ryuji could finally move on. Or so he hoped.

 

"You sound happy about that."

 

"Well, yeah. Futaba's cute but she's not really my type, ya know."

 

"Everyone else is in on it; Futaba asked us to help her be alone with him so that she can confess; I thought you knew."

 

"No one told me shit about that." Ryuji sighed.

 

"Clearly not since you tried to get the horn dog to bunk with you."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Akira had to promise to sleep alone to be allowed to come on this trip; he's slept with all the girls and he tried to seduce Yusuke and Akechi as well. I'm pretty sure he did let that dude he bought our weapons from access to his ass."

 

"He never tried anything with me!"

 

"You think the girls care? He was dating all four of them at the same time. He's lucky they didn't lynch him when they found out that not only is he a player, he's a bisexual player."

 

"Oh..."

 

"You didn't know?" Ryuji jumped as Akira suddenly spoke right behind him.

 

"No, I had no idea. So uh... not that I'm complaining or anything but why not me?"

 

"I don't like being shot down and you never gave me even the slightest hint of being interested or open to experimenting."

 

"Ah. Okay, fair enough. So how did you get it on with-"

 

A hand grabbed him by his jacket's hood. "That is not a story you need to hear."

 

Dammit, when did Ann get so strong?

 

By the time they made it back to the camp the sun was starting to set and Ryuji was famished.

 

"So what are we doing for food?"

 

"We were planning to grill hamburgers over the campfire."

 

"Sounds good." Ryuji leaned closer to the already lit fire and tested the heat. "I think its just about hot enough."

 

Yusuke glanced over at the interruption before adding the final details to his sketch; and it was then that Ryuji realized Futaba was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Futaba? Are you in there?" The faint sound of muffled sobbing could be heard as Haru unzipped the girls tent.

 

Yusuke had shot her down, that was clear. Did that mean Ryuji's gut feeling was right? Was the artist gay?

 

And if he was gay, had Akira gotten beyond flirting with him?

 

An ugly feeling rose in his chest; jealousy. He was jealous of his leader getting it on with the boy he was so not in love with. The boy he was trying hard to forget.

 

He walked away from the main group, mumbling something about needing to use the bushes.

 

Deep inside he knew that he was being selfish; that he should be either confronting Yusuke or comforting Futaba.

 

No! What was he thinking; confronting Yusuke? What good would that do? He had to have had a good reason to turn Futaba down, guilt-tripping him won't change that.

 

He walked until he had cleared his head some, then he returned to the camp after stopping to relieve himself against a tree.

 

"Ryuji, are you okay?" Akira blocked him, speaking softly.

 

"Yeah I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind, ya know?"

 

"You've been acting strange ever since we started setting up the camp."

 

"Yeah well..." Ryuji sighed, deciding to confess one of his current problems to his friend. "Just before we left I found out that my dad is having another kid."

 

"The same dad who beat you while drunk?"

 

"Yeah. On one hand I want to protect the kid but at the same time I don't want to see him again."

 

Akira nodded slowly. "What are you going to do?"

 

"There's nothing I can do. My Mom already tried to get his new girlfriend to leave him; she didn't believe her 'cuz he hasn't hit her yet. Its out of my hands."

 

A strong, yet gentle hand descended onto his shoulder and squeezed it once. "We should have changed his heart when we had the chance."

 

"Too late now, we can't do shit without the Metaverse. I was hoping that at least I'd be able to get laid on this trip; even that is out of my reach." Ryuji kicked at another loose stone.

 

"Then why are you so pissed that Yusuke shot Futaba down?"

 

"Because if he had accepted her feelings I could have let them have my tent and..."

 

"Yeah, like that would happen." Morgana jumped lightly down from a branch above their heads.

 

"I can dream can't I?"

 

Akira rolled his eyes as they rejoined the main group. "Please don't say anything, okay?"

 

"Of course not; it's really none of my business."

 

"Food's ready." Ryuji accepted his plate automatically, his lips forming a 'thank you' that he couldn't hear over the blood pounding in his ears. Everything he had forced to the back of his mind before getting into the van came rushing back and he ate without tasting anything.

 

After, the campfire was rekindled and the group told ghost stories, an activity that partially revived Ryuji though the others still noticed that he was more subdued than normal.

 

As soon as it was polite to, he excused himself and crawled into his tent hoping to be asleep before Yusuke joined him.

 

Hours later, when the fire had banked low and it had grown too dark to draw, Yusuke finally crawled into the sleeping bag he had brought.

 

Ryuji rolled over, facing away from the artist as the zipper was pulled and there was a rustle of clothing; Yusuke changing into his pj's.

 

"Ryuji?"

 

He said nothing, pretending to be asleep.

 

Yusuke said nothing more as he settled down to sleep in his half of the small tent.

 

As the sound of soft breathing filled the tent, Ryuji felt his cock first twitch softly, then jump to half mast. A accidental brush of Yusuke's shoulder as he fought to get comfy had Ryuji's cock twitching again; and shit if he wasn't fully hard.

 

He swallowed carefully, not wanting Yusuke to know that he was still awake. What could he do though? He couldn't sleep while rock hard; nor could he jerk it, not like this. If he slipped out of the tent the gig would be up and Yusuke would know that he was only pretending to sleep. Plus, he would have to reach across Yusuke to grab the effing zipper.

 

Unconsciously, he squirmed over onto his back, one splayed hand resting on his stomach. At least the tent was large enough to stretch out in.

 

The breathing next to him evened out as Yusuke fell asleep.

 

The minutes ticked by slowly as Ryuji willed his erection to go down; but it stubbornly stayed, leaking precum into his boxers.

 

Then, without any warning, Yusuke rolled on top of him in his sleep. An arm slipped around his middle as Yusuke nuzzled into his shoulder.

 

His cock spurted in excitement as Ryuji's heart started pounding in his chest. Then his heart stopped as Yusuke's leg slipped up over Ryuji's and the blond could feel that he wasn't the only one who was hard.

 

Maybe Yusuke would be willing to fool around? His prior hesitation gone, he carefully wrapped his arms around Yusuke, one hand slipping up under his shirt to trace over surprisingly soft skin.

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"Go back to sleep." Ryuji stilled, wanting to touch more before he got rejected again, and possibly kicked in the balls for being a pervert as well.

 

"Are you hard?" Yusuke blinked up at him.

 

"Like you're one to talk! My hip has a new dent in it thanks to you."

 

"You don't seem to mind though." Yusuke pulled back, and Ryuji's heart plummeted before soaring as his hips were straddled.

 

"Yusuke? What are you doing?"

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"Yeah, of course I trust you."

 

The gentle weight moved lower, then hands were tugging his pants down until his aching length sprung free.

 

"Woah!" The word was breathed out as all the air rushed out of Ryuji's lungs. "Yusuke?"

 

"Can I kiss you?" Hands were placed on either side of his head as the words were whispered shyly into his ear.

 

"Okay." Part of Ryuji knew that was his cue to take charge and see how far he could take whatever it was that was happening. He couldn't move, however, as soft lips claimed his own.

 

Only then was the spell broken, and he wrapped his arms around Yusuke's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, one hand slipping higher to cup a red painted cheek.

 

"Yusuke? Uh... are you gay?" Ryuji panted the words out as the kiss was broken.

 

"Yes. I'm sure the whole group will know that by the morning, as I told Futaba as much to try and soften the blow." Yusuke sighed. "I did not desire to hurt her and yet... I couldn't bring myself to lie."

 

"You did the right thing; if you had tried to deceive her it would have backfired in the end." Ryuji's hands rubbed up and down Yusuke's sides. "Can we... um... get each other off?"

 

"Yes." A hand wrapped around Ryuji's neglected shaft as hot mouths met in another frantic dance. Hands tore at Yusuke's clothing, and Ryuji groaned in frustration as he had to break the kiss to unbutton his lover's shirt.

 

"Have you done anything like this before?"

 

"I'm sure you know that Akira has gotten around the group." Ryuji tensed at the bitterness in Yusuke's voice.

 

"What happened?"

 

"He made me feel special, saying that he liked me and all that shit and then the next day acted like having sex meant nothing. It was after that when Morgana finally told me that he'd done the same to the girls. Ryuji, if we..." Yusuke suddenly pulled away.

 

"Hey, I'm not Akira. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I don't know what to make of that; I'm straight, you're the only boy I've ever liked. Just you; it's not fair that you're as pretty as a girl; no prettier than any girl could be. I want you so bad it hurts; not just physically, I want you."

 

"Ryuji?" Yusuke moved closer again. "You love me?"

 

"Yeah. I love you. I don't want this to be just tonight. I have no idea what it means to date another dude but we can figure it out together, 'kay?"

 

"I love you too."

 

"What?"

 

"Ryuji Sakamoto, I love you too. I never thought..." Oh shit, was Yusuke crying?

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

"I'm so happy my heart hurts."

 

"I've never had sex so I'll need you to talk me through it."

 

"Of course." Yusuke shifted around until he could pull his pants off. "Do you have any lube?"

 

"Yeah, side pocket of my bag. There's some condoms in there as well; I was planning on screwing one of the girls."

 

"You'll have to give up on girls if you wish to date me."

 

"Yeah I know. But this feels right; and I have horrible luck with chicks anyway. Plus, this way if I get horny I can just sext you or something, right?”

 

“Sext?”

 

“Dude, do you live under a rock or something? Sexting means to text someone in a sexual way; like phone sex but with messages.”

 

“Ah.” The light inside was dim; the interior lit only by the light of the moon overhead shining in through the mesh roof of the tent, but Ryuji could have sworn that Yusuke blushed softly. “If you desire to, I suppose I could give either a try.”

 

Ryuji gently pushed Yusuke down onto his back, and nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses from earlobe to shoulder. “It's adorable how innocent you still are.”

 

“Please, do not mock me.”

 

“I'm not mocking; you're honestly adorable.” Ryuji took a moment to look at his lover, spread out eager and willing to please him, before wrapping his hand around Yusuke's shaft. “I never thought I'd ever be touching another guy's dick but... somehow I don't mind when its yours.”

 

Yusuke made a soft mewling sound as Ryuji thumbed his slit open that had the blond's shaft jumping back to full mast. “So what do I do?”

 

“Finger me.”

 

“Okay.” Reluctantly, Ryuji released the silky shaft to first retrieve then uncap the new bottle of lube he had brought on the off chance that a girl had actually said yes to bunking with him.

 

Yusuke flipped over onto his stomach, and raised his hips shamelessly into the air. As much as he hated being used for any end at all, he had loved the feeling of being filled and was anxious to feel it again. “Stretch me as much as you can with your fingers; you're quite a bit bigger than Akira is.”

 

Ryuji couldn't stop a burst of laughter from escaping him. “He seduces everyone yet he has a small dick? Figures. I'll make you feel so good that you'll forget that you ever wanted anyone but me.”

 

“I'm sure you will.”

 

Ryuji poured lube into his hand before tilting his palm to coat his finger. "Let me know if this hurts.

 

"I will." Yusuke gasped as the first finger was pushed inside him, Ryuji's free hand reaching underneath him to stroke his shaft. "Just relax."

 

"Deeper..."

 

"Oh. Like this?" He pushed the finger as deep as he dared, all to conscious of exactly what part of Yusuke he was touching.

 

"Yeah. There!" Yusuke shrieked, his face pressed into the pillow as he felt Ryuji brush against his prostate.

 

"Feels good?" A second finger slipped inside him as hot lips began tracing down his spine, milking more sounds out of the bluenette. "Fuck, just how sensitive are you?"

 

Yusuke's only response was a sudden tightening of his ass as Ryuji breathed out the f-bomb.

 

"You like hearing me swear?" Releasing his shaft, Ryuji slid his hand up Yusuke's stomach to pinch hardened nipples earning him another shriek of pleasure. "Here too. You're easy to get addicted to. How flexible are you."

 

"Want to find out?" A third finger brought a brief flare of pain that was quickly soothed by massaging Yusuke's sweet spot.

 

"Yes. Are you ready?"

 

"You're so think... can you wait for one more finger?"

 

"Yeah, whatever you need. I don't want this to hurt you." More kisses were pressed to the top of Yusuke's spine as Ryuji pinched his nipples firmly.

 

A few moments later, the last finger slipped inside him with ease, and Yusuke bucked eagerly back against his hand. "You love being fingered that much?"

 

"Yes, it feels so good! But you're cock will feel even better."

 

"Are you ready now? If I don't get my dick wet soon I'm going to go crazy."

 

"Yes, I'm ready." Ryuji sighed as he pulled his fingers out of Yusuke, a condom already in his other hand. He ripped it open eagerly, glad he had been practising whenever he had a chance, as Yusuke had rolled back onto his back and was watching him.

 

"Can we do this face to face?"

 

"Yes. Come closer." Yusuke lifted his legs, folding himself in half, and, once Ryuji was close enough, he draped his heels over the blonds shoulders.

 

"Oh." Ryuji had to squeeze his base hard to keep from cumming at the realization that this was actually happening; that he was about to enter Yusuke.

 

"We won't be able to kiss like this though."

 

"Yeah but this view... Yusuke do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

 

"No. Maybe you should show me?"

 

Ryuji bent down to claim one last kiss, then he lined himself up and pushed in without any hesitation.

 

It felt better then he had ever imagined; the hot, tight heat that was Yusuke Kitagawa.

 

"Fuck, so tight..." He panted, pausing when he was only half way in to fight the urge to cum. "Relax. If you don't I'm not going to last long."

 

"I'm trying... you're so big though..."

 

Ryuji winced at the pain in his lover's voice, and started to massage his shaft. "Just breathe and let it pass."

 

Slowly the pressure eased and Ryuji slid further in, a little at a time until he bottomed out. "Do you need a moment or can I move?"

 

"Move." Hands grasped his arms, nails digging in deep as Ryuji began rolling his hips, each thrust pulling out a little more than the last.

 

"Harder!"

 

"You sure?" His hips sped as soon as Yusuke nodded.

 

"Harder!" Ryuji sighed as he sped his pace further, the sound of flesh hitting flesh and unmuffled sounds of pleasure filling the tent.

 

He found Yusuke's sweet spot almost by accident, ripping a true scream out of him as he plowed into that spot over and over again. His own balls were drawn up against his body and Ryuji knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

 

"I... I'm gonna..."

 

"Me too... RYUJI!" Yusuke screamed his name as shot after shot of cum exploded out of him to paint Ryuji's chest and stomach with white.

 

As Yusuke came, he tightened around Ryuji and he came half a second later, pulling out as the last fee spurts filled the condom.

 

Suddenly, there was a flurry of activity outside and they remembered the thinness of the tent, and how close the others were. "Shit!"

 

Ryuji somehow managed to pull the condom off and cover them both with his sleeping bag before the tent was unzipped from the outside. "Is everything okay in here?"

 

"Yes." He shot Akira a death glare as Yusuke panted against his back.

 

Akira nodded slowly, understanding lighting up his eyes as he zipped the tent up again.

 

Ryuji listened as Akira reassured the girls that Yusuke screaming was nothing, and Ryuji felt his cheeks flame bright red.

 

"They know."

 

"No shit they know. Oh God, how will they look at me in the morning?"

 

Yusuke shrugged as he cleaned himself up, carefully placing everything, including the used condom, into a small garbage bag. "Lets get some sleep."

 

Sighing, Ryuji lay down, pulling the covers up around both of them, as Yusuke cuddled into him, their nude bodies gently entwining in the dark.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Yusuke, are you okay? We never should have let you sleep with that sex-fiend!" Futaba turned to glare at Ryuji as he took down the tent he had lost his virginity in.

 

"Hey, I didn't force him! It just happened." Ignoring the hacker's death glare he crossed the clearing to take Yusuke's hand.

 

"You just seduced him because he was easy! You're as bad as Akira; using Yusuke again just to get off."

 

"Ann, it's not like that. Ryuji asked me to be his boyfriend before we made love."

 

"Boyfriend? Ryuji?"

 

"Yeah, boyfriend. I love Yusuke, and I promise that I won't do anything to hurt him." His hand tightened around Yusuke's. "I could use some ideas for discrete dates. I don't want to be too open about dating a guy."

 

"Hey, less talking more packing!" Makoto didn't even blink at the sight of Ryuji holding Yusuke's hand as they slipped apart to resume cleaning and packing.

 

"So you and Yusk. Do you want to find out how it feels to bottom?"

 

"No." He pulled away from Akira to load the tent into the back of the van.

 

"Yusuke's a slut, and so submissive but he won't top you."

 

"Akira, no. I'm not going to fool around with you just so that you can say that you slept with the whole group. For all I know you have even done stuff with the damn cat!"

 

"Morgana? No, well... he did once sleep on my lap only to wake up because I was dreaming about sex but that's it. Ryuji, you're so cute, I'll let you top if you don't want to..."

 

"I believe he said no." Yusuke stepped in between them. "Now please stop propositioning my boyfriend."

 

Akira sighed as he stepped back. "Give me a call if you change your mind."

 

"I won't. I'm not gay, I only like Yusuke." Ryuji spun on his heel and, pulling Yusuke along with him, claimed the back seat of the van.

 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

 

"Don't be; I'm pleased that you can say no after all."

 

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? Of course I can say no!" He stole a quick kiss. "Hey, my Mom will be gone all weekend. Wanna come over? I'll pose for you."

 

"I'd love to see you're room and maybe..." Leaning down, he whispered softly. "You could pose for me bent over, pants pulled down and legs spread so that your cock and balls are exposed."

 

Ryuji shivered as a wave of arousal washed over him. "Sure. As long as we can fuck again afterwards."

 

"Before and after." Yusuke sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

 


End file.
